You should know it by now
by Calypsana
Summary: Aria is enjoying her new college life in California except for the fact that she misses Ezra like crazy and is having a hard time being away from him. Fortunately for her, the feeling is very much mutual, and Ezra decides to pay her a little surprise visit. ONE-SHOT


**So, this is a one-shot I wrote for my friend's birthday, Hazan. **

**It's a little different from what I usually write as I love drama, but as it was for a birthday I didn't want it to be depressing .**

**Also it's rated M, so if you don't like that (which I totally understand) don't read or skip the M part ;)**

**Hazan , I hope you're going to love it. I'm so glad I met you on twitter. You are such an amazing friend and I love you sooo much. **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Aria sighed in annoyance as she looked at the calendar on her phone and threw her head back on her pillow, staring at the ceiling of her small dorm room. Still two weeks to wait before she could see Ezra!

She was in Berkeley for a little more than four weeks already and she missed him like crazy. They were planning on moving on together as soon as possible, but Ezra was still struggling to find a teaching job near her college. He had told her that he could take whatever job he could find so that they could be together, but she had refused. She knew that he loved teaching more than anything and she didn't want him to give up on what he truly loved for her once again.

So there she was, frenetically counting the days left until she could be in his arms again.

She had to admit that she loved college and her new life in California. For the first time since she had gotten back from Iceland, she felt like she could finally be herself. Here she wasn't the "Dead girl's best friend" or the girl who had had a scandalous relationship with her English teacher, she was just Aria and she loved that. Of course, she did miss her friends and family but it was part of growing up, she needed to learn how to live without them.

It was different for Ezra. She had been so used to seeing him almost every day (and nights) during the summer that she felt lost without him.

Of course, even when they were very busy, they took time to talk every day either over the phone or Skype but it wasn't the same. She wanted to feel his arms around her, she wanted him to hold her tight against him as she would put her head in the crook of his neck where it fitted so well. She wanted to fall asleep snuggled against him and wake up in the same position. She wanted them to decide together which kind of wall paper they wanted for _their_ bedroom and the name of the cat he had promised her that they will have once they would have a place to live.

She knew that most girls her age weren't living with their boyfriend yet, that she was young and had time, as her father liked to remind her, but she felt like they had wasted enough time with all the things they had been through since the beginning of their relationship, and she didn't want to waste one more second. She was ready.

The noise of the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she watched as Hazan, her roommate, entered the room.

"Hi," she greeted her, smiling. Hazan and she had immediately gotten along and Aria was grateful to have such a nice roommate. Hazan was a Turkish exchange student and Aria, who had always been fascinated by other countries and cultures, loved hearing her talking about her life over there.

"_Merhaba_," Aria greeted her in Turkish, as Hazan had taught her to, even if she still struggled to pronounce it which always made them both burst out laughing.

"I heard someone looking for you in the corridor," Hazan informed her.

Aria furrowed her brows. "Who?"

Hazan shrugged. "I don't know. Tall, dark hair, he was pretty hot!" She let out with a smile.

Aria rolled her eyes. It was probably Jackson. They had worked on a project together and ever since, he seemed to think that he had a chance with her. Even though she had told him that she was taken, he kept insisting on asking her out but "just as friends" as he loved to say, which was starting to really annoy her.

"I hope you didn't tell him our room number!"

Hazan shook her head in negation. "No, don't worry."

The sounds of knocks on the door suddenly resounded in the small room.

Aria rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance as Hazan spoke, lowering her voice. "But seems like somebody else did!"

"Great..." Aria sighed. "Can you please tell him that I'm not here? I really don't feel like talking to him right now," she whispered.

Hazan nodded. "Sure, no problem. Go into the bathroom."

Aria nodded and made her way to their small bathroom before silently closing the door behind her.

"_I'm sorry, she isn't here yet." _She heard her roommate tell Jackson.

She couldn't hear Jackson's voice but she heard Hazan answering again. _"I really don't know. But not right now, I think."_

Why was he insisting so much?

She pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear more of the conversation.

"_Alright then, I'll come back later."_

This time, she distinctly heard Jackson's voice and froze as she realized that it wasn't Jackson's voice, but the last voice she had expected to hear. She stayed where she was for a few seconds, not sure if it was her imagination or not, until she heard Hazan saying goodbye.

She left the bathroom in a hurry and rushed to the door, passing in front of a dazzled Hazan and surprise flashed all over her face when she saw him in the doorway.

"Ezra?" Aria let out, surprise etched into her features. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to pay a little visit to my girl," Ezra replied, smiling softly. "I thought you weren't here?" He asked, confused as his eyes went from Hazan to Aria.

"I'm so sorry; I thought it was…somebody else."

Aria didn't even move and kept looking at Ezra, still unable to believe that he was here, in front of her.

"Are you going to let me here or do you think you can invite me inside?"

Aria shook her head. "Of course! Sorry. Come in!" She told him, stepping to the side to allow him entry.

As soon as he stepped inside, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"I can't believe you're here!" She said as he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head and breathing deeply in the scent of her hair.

"Hum hum," Hazan, whose presence had been totally forgotten by the couple suddenly let out, causing them to pull away.

Aria gave Hazan an apologetic smile. "Ezra, this is Hazan, my roommate. Hazan, meet Ezra, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Ezra said, smiling to his girlfriend's roommate.

Hazan smiled back. "I'm glad to finally meet the man who haunts my roommate's dreams."

Aria furrowed her brows as confusion flashed over her face. "What do you mean?"

A grin played on Hazan's lips. "You have been saying his name a lot during your sleep."

"What?" Aria asked in disbelief. "No…I…"

"Oh, trust me, you did!"

Aria's cheeks turned red as Ezra chuckled.

"It's cute," he told her, just like she had done the day Hardy had told her that he was laughing in his sleep.

"Well, I'm going to leave you guys alone. I need to go the library," Hazan said, smiling. "It was nice meeting you, Ezra.

"You too, Hazan." Ezra replied as the young girl left the room.

"She seems nice," Ezra stated.

Aria nodded. "She's the best."

"Well, now that we're alone," Ezra started, grinning. "Do you think I can have a proper 'hello'?"

A large smile played across Aria's face as she crossed the small gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately pressed her lips against his. She flicked her tongue out, gently tracing his bottom lip as he eagerly granted her access, their tongues immediately starting to battle for dominance. Ezra wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulling her closer to him as they kept kissing, enjoying being together after so long.

They pulled apart long minutes later, both of them breathless.

"God, I missed you!" Aria said as she pressed her forehead against his.

Ezra gently let his thumb running along her cheek. "I missed you too. So much. That's why I came here."

A small smile spread across her face. "Thank you so much."

They gently pulled away from each other after a few more seconds and Ezra let his eyes roam over the small room.

"So this is your room."

Aria nodded. "Yep! Well, mine and Hazan's."

"It's nice, I'm glad I get to finally see it."

"Yes, I like it. It's small, but not very smaller than your apartment."

Ezra rolled his eyes, used to hearing her teasing him about the size of his apartment.

"Maybe, but at least," he said, glancing at her small bed. "I have a king size bed which, I'm pretty sure, is way more comfy than this ridiculously small bed."

"Actually," Aria started before walking up to her bed and sitting on it. "It's pretty comfy, you should come try it." She said, grinning as she patted the place beside her, inviting Ezra to join her.

Ezra returned her smile and gently sat on the bed beside her. As soon as he sat down, Aria launched herself at him, crashing her lips against his. She moaned against his mouth when she felt his tongue brushing her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lied on the mattress, causing him to be on top of her, as their tongues furiously battled for dominance.

She hadn't meant to take that any farther than a long kiss, considering that they were in her dorm room but, soon, things started to heat up. Ezra gave up her mouth to place sweet kisses down her neck making her moan softly. Without even realizing what she was doing, she reached out for Ezra's shirt and start unbuttoning it.

When Ezra felt Aria removing his shirt, he came back to himself and pulled away.

"Aria… we should stop," he told her, breathless.

"Why?"

He let out a chuckle. "Well, maybe because we're in your dorm room and that your roommate can come back anytime."

Aria knew he was right, it wasn't the best place ever for what they were on the point to do, but she wanted him so badly. It had been so long since they had been intimate for the last time, and she didn't only want him, she needed him.

Sex had never been what defined their relationship, but she had to admit that it was still an important part. Therefore, since they had first slept together in the seventh month of their relationship, they had never spent more than a few days without having sex. Well, except when they had broken up because of Malcom, but they sure had made up for lost time. She would never forget that time in the cabin! One of the best nights of her life.

"Ezra…Don't worry about Hazan, she never comes back from the library before dinner. Please?"

Ezra laughed softy but when Aria started pressing her lips against his, he pulled away again.

"Aria, I really don't think it's a good idea." He insisted. "Look, I booked a room in a hotel for the weekend and I had planned on taking you out for dinner tonight and then to take you to my hotel. There, we will be able to… well…do whatever you want to do," he said with a smirk.

Aria smiled softly but shook her head. "Ezra, it sounds amazing, but I…I want you now. I need you now. It has been so long. Four weeks is a long time!"

Ezra bit his lip. He was extremely turned on as well and he sure wanted her like crazy but he had to be the reasonable one as Aria didn't seem to be up for the role.

"Aria…as much as I want to, we can't," he sternly said. "What do you say we go out and you show me around?"

Seeing that she wasn't going to win that battle, Aria sighed in defeat. "Alright. But let me take a shower first."

She got up from the bed and made her way to the small bathroom that she shared with Hazan. As she was about to enter she turned to Ezra. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Aria!" Ezra said, shaking his head but unable to repress a smile.

"Alright, alright," she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as Aria closed the door, Ezra let out a chuckle, amused at his girlfriend's behavior. Resisting her hadn't been easy, he wanted her just as much as she did, but they would have plenty of time to make up for lost time later.

He was so happy to finally be here with her. He had missed her a lot during the month she had been away and, even if she had seemed to do her best not to show it during their phone calls, he knew she was having a hard time being away from him and so was he.

"_Ezra?"_ He suddenly heard Aria calling him from the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"_Can you please come in here, I need help."_

Ezra got up from Aria's bed and made his way to the bathroom before opening the door.

Aria was standing in front of the sink and smiled when she saw him.

She had taken off her tights, as well as her jacket and was now only in her short and tight little dark blue dress.

"Can you help me with that?" She asked, turning her back to him. "The zipper is stuck."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Please?"

Ezra shook his head but complied and reached out for the zipper. As he had expected to, he unzipped her dress without any problem and gasped when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra, although he was pretty sure that he had felt it through her dress when they were making out on her bed.

Could she be evil enough to take it off only to tease him? She wouldn't do that, would she?

A grin spread across Aria's face when she caught Ezra's expression in the mirror above the sink.

Once Ezra had completely unzipped her dress, Aria made no move to maintain it on her body and the thin material fell down on the floor, leaving her with nothing but her black panties.

"Oops." She said, as she turned over, exposing herself to Ezra's eyes.

Ezra shot her a glare, perfectly knowing what she was trying to do, but couldn't help himself as his eyes roamed over her perky small breast. He let out a groan when he noticed her already erect nipples and imagined himself sucking on them. _Oh God!_

He was unable to take his eyes away from Aria's body as he involuntarily lowered his eyes. He swallowed hard and felt himself getting hard when his look caught her damp panties.

"I take you're enjoying the view," Aria said with a grin, as she glanced at his visible growing erection.

Ezra shook his head. "You planned all of this!"

"Maybe," Aria replied with a smile. "But it's working, isn't it?" She asked before taking a step closer to him.

_It definitely is! _Ezra thought as he felt his member stir even more in his pants.

By this point, he was totally lost and felt all his self-power leaving him in front of his girlfriend's glorious body. He wanted her so badly and he knew there was no way he could walk away from her. She had won!

He couldn't resist her, had never been able to, and, unfortunately for him, that was something she was extremely aware of.

"You're so evil!" He said before crossing the gap between them and crashing his lips against hers.

Their tongues immediately started to battle for dominance as Ezra's hands roamed over Aria's almost naked body.

She let out a guttural groan when Ezra cupped one of her breasts and squeezed it before brushing his thump over her nipple causing wetness to pool between her legs.

Aria's hands reached out for Ezra's shirt and help him to take it off. She ran her hands over his smooth chest before leaning forward to place open-mouthed kisses on it, making him moan.

Ezra's hands slid down her body, stopping at her ass that he gently squeezed, causing her to buck her pelvis against his growing erection, making him harder by the second.

He then felt her hands unbuckling his belt and pulled away from her mouth to quickly get rid of his pants and boxers.

Aria lowered her gaze and was unable to repress a moan when she stared at his now fully erect member.

"I take you're enjoying the view," he teasingly told her just like she had done a few minutes before.

Her cheeks reddened as she bit on her lower lip, a habit which had always tended to drive Ezra crazy.

Desire coursed through him as he took a second to look at her.

She was so beautiful with her long and already messy locks falling on her bare shoulders, her big hazel eyes full of lust looking intensively at him, waiting for his next move.

He cupped her face between his hands, and pressed a kiss on her forehead, her nose and then her cheeks as low moans escaped her lips, before attaching his mouth to hers, giving her what she wanted.

As their tongues caressed each other's, Ezra's hands slide along her body to reach her soaked panties and slowly pulled them off of her before throwing them on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

Once they were both completely naked, Aria started to walk backward, leading them to the shower. They soon reached it and broke their kiss, making sure to step into it safely.

Aria turned on the water and they both moaned at the sensation of the hot water pouring down on their bodies.

Ezra pressed Aria's back against the cold wall and gave up her mouth to start trailing kisses all along the side of her neck, gently sucking on all her sweet spots, as she moaned.

His lips slowly made their way to her chest, and he delicately closed his mouth around one of her hard and aching nipples.

A shiver ran through Aria's body at the amazingly pleasurable and sensual sensation and her fingers instinctively clenched in his wet hair.

The sensations of his mouth sucking on her nipples and his hard member pressed against her thigh, were driving her wild as the throbbing between her thighs started to become unbearable.

"Ezra…" she breathed out. "Please." She needed him to touch her, to do something and _now._

Giving up her breasts, Ezra made his way up to her mouth once again, and, smiling against her lips at her impatience, he reached between her thighs, slowly parting her lower lips before trusting a finger inside her wet core, causing her to gasp.

She spread her legs wider to give him better access as he thrust another finger in and then a third one.

She gripped his shoulders in order to steady herself as Ezra kept pumping his fingers in and out of her body, as his other hand was busy massaging one of her breasts.

When her moans and groans started getting louder, Ezra pressed his thumb against her clit, as Aria bucked her hips against him causing him to moan as well.

As she felt her orgasm approaching, to her surprise Ezra suddenly removed his fingers. She was about to protest, desperately needed her relief, when she saw him dropping to his knees.

Ezra looked at her and smiled as he saw her eyes widening at what she knew was about to come. He used his fingers to part her swollen lips as she gasped under his touch, and immediately plunged his tongue into her tight core.

Trembling and moaning, she bit hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming, knowing how thin the walls were, as her hands clenched in his hair, needed something to hold on to as the pleasure start to take over her.

As Ezra's tongue kept doing extremely pleasuring things to her, she felt her legs shaking and feared they would give out.

Ezra felt it too and took one of her leg to place it on his shoulder, giving him better access as he grabbed her other leg to make sure she wasn't going to fall.

"Oh God, Ezra…" Aria kept moaning as his tongue went even deeper inside of her.

He suddenly removed his tongue from her vagina and replaced it with three of his talented fingers before closing his mouth around her throbbing clit to suck on it, giving Aria exactly what she needed to reach her climax.

"Ezra!" Aria cried out in pleasure as her body started shaking, her intense orgasm rushing through her.

Her inner walls clenched around Ezra's fingers as she came hard, her sweet juices filling his mouth as he did his best to steady her shaking petite body, preventing her from falling down.

He kept thrusting his fingers inside of her until she had completely ridden out her orgasm. He then gently took her leg off his shoulder and stood up.

She still had her eyes closed, as she was doing her best to regain composure. Ezra kissed her forehead, waiting for her to come down her high. Her breathing came back to normal and she smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "I needed that."

Ezra smiled as well, and pushed one of her wet lock off her face before pressing his mouth onto hers.

He suddenly let out a guttural groan when he felt Aria's hand on his hard member. She started pumping her tiny hand up and down his length but Ezra gently snapped her hand away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned her.

Aria furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why not?"

Ezra let out a chuckle. "Well, as you said, four weeks is a long time. I need you _now_."

A huge grin spread across Aria's face as she lifted up her leg to wrap it up around Ezra's waist as he pressed his member against her dripping opening, their eyes never leaving each other. They both moaned loudly when Ezra slowly entered her.

They stayed still for a second revealing in the feeling of being united, their forehead pressed against one another as hot water kept pouring down on them.

Aria let out a small cry when he started moving inside of her and she opened her mouth a little wider to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. They hungrily kissed as Ezra pumped into her with an agonizing pace, making Aria craving more.

"Ezra… harder, please."

Ezra wanted to tease her a little while longer to have his revenge, but also in order to make the moment last, but he was as eager as she was for a relief and complied. He thrust harder and deeper inside of her, his mouth never leaving hers in an attempt to swallow her cries of pleasure as well as his own groans.

"Ezra..." Aria moaned against his lips as the sensation increased.

Ezra moved a hand between them and pressed his thump against Aria's engorged clit.

He felt her inner walls start to ripple around him as she pulled away from his mouth to press her lips on his shoulder.

She suddenly let out a shriek and gently bit down on his shoulder as her orgasm hit her with full force.

Her inner walls cramping down on him and Aria biting on his shoulder was enough to send Ezra over the edge. He buried his face into her neck as he let out a loud groan before releasing himself deep inside of her.

They stayed still for a few seconds, the only sounds perceptible being their hard breathings and the water falling down, until Ezra removed himself from Aria, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact.

They looked at each other, both of them smiling as Ezra shook his head. "I can't believe we did that! In your dorm bathroom! You can really make me do anything!"

He had said that in a joking tone, but he knew it was true. As he had once told her, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. Even crazy things, which included making love in the shower that she shared with her roommate.

Aria laughed softly. "I love you."

Ezra gently caressed her cheek as he smiled. "We're crazy you know that, right? But I love you too." He said before kissing her deeply.

* * *

After their intense shower session, Aria and Ezra left the campus. Aria showed Ezra around and they spent the afternoon wandering in the streets and talking, catching up.

On the evening, Ezra took Aria to an Italian restaurant that he had heard made delicious vegetarian pizzas before taking her back to his hotel. They watched a movie but they soon started to lose interest in it, more focus on one another, and quickly ended up in bed.

A few hours later, they were lying on the bed, their naked bodies untangled with each other. Aria had her head on Ezra's chest as he absently played with her long hair, kissing her head from time to time.

Although Aria was really tired, she was doing her best to avoid sleep. She didn't want to fall asleep; she wanted to enjoy Ezra's presence as much as she possibly could, as she knew it was their only night together before a long time.

"What's wrong, Aria?" Ezra softly asked her, sensing that she was fighting sleep. "You really should sleep, sweetheart. It's late."

"Nothing's wrong," Aria answered. "I just don't want this night to end. I wish we could stay like that forever."

Ezra kissed Aria's head as she snuggled closer against him. "Me too, but there will be other nights, Aria."

She sighed. "I know, but not before a long time."

Ezra pulled away a bit so he could look at her as she straightened up on her elbow.

"Hey," Ezra started, looking into her hazel eyes. "You know we'll be living together soon."

"I know, I know," she sadly said. "But, _soon_ seems so far away right now."

"Aria, you're the one who didn't want me to move in here before I get a teaching job, you know I would have done it if you hadn't insisted."

Aria nodded. "I know and I still don't want you to! You have already made too many sacrifices: Rosewood high, Hollis and the job in New Orleans. I don't want you to give up on your job or on anything else because of me once again."

Ezra reached out to lift Aria's chin up, making sure she was looking at him. "You know I don't regret anything I did or any decision I made. All I did wasn't _because _of you but _for_ you."

A small smile played across Aria's face as she took his hand in hers before bringing it to her lips to gently kiss his knuckles.

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing that up, but I didn't think it would be that hard. I miss you so much." Aria confessed, as her eyes filled up with tears.

Ezra pushed one of her long dark locks off her face and gently caressed her cheek. "I miss you too Aria, a lot." He gently kissed her lips before looking at her. "But 'soon' might come sooner than you think."

Aria furrowed her brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

A huge smile spread across Ezra's face. "Okay, I can't wait any longer. I just can't."

"Can't wait for what?" Aria asked, more and more confused.

To Aria's surprise, Ezra suddenly got up; picked up his boxers on the floor, put them on before opening his suitcase on the corner.

Aria sat up on the bed, confused, as she watched Ezra seek into his suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"Wait a minute," He told her. "You'll see."

Ezra came back to the bed a few minutes later and gave Aria a brown envelope before sitting down beside her.

Giving Ezra a confused look, Aria opened the envelope and retrieved a series of photos. They seemed to represent different parts of an apartment: the kitchen, a bedroom, a small balcony, a nice and huge bathroom…

"Ezra, what is this?" Aria asked, confusion all over her face.

Ezra smiled widely. "_This_,might be our future apartment. We're visiting it tomorrow afternoon. I wanted to surprise you tomorrow but I couldn't wait. Keeping it from you all day was already really hard."

"But…" Aria shuttered. "What about the conversation we just had? I told you, I don't want you to give on your job, Ezra. I'm serious."

"I won't give up on anything. Before coming to see you this afternoon, I had a job interview in a high school at about twenty-five minutes away from your college. I'll get the answer on Monday, but I'm pretty sure it'll be positive. Actually, your father helped me; the principal is one of his former colleagues."

Aria's eyes widened in disbelief. "My father? You mean the same man who, a few weeks ago, still looked constipated every time I said your name?"

Ezra let out a chuckle. "Yes. I was as surprised as you are, but he told me he knew you were having a hard time and that he was doing it for you and not for me."

"I can't believe he did that."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he would regret his decision if he knew what we used your dorm shower for!" Ezra added causing the both of them to burst out laughing.

"But Aria," Ezra started in a serious tone ."Even if something goes wrong and I don't get the job, I'm moving here. I can't stand being away from you any longer, we have lost enough time, and I know what you're going to sa…."

Before Ezra could add anything else, Aria launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately.

They pulled away a few minutes later. Aria gently stroked his cheek. "Thank you so much, Ezra." She whispered emotion evident in her voice.

Ezra smiled, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"You should know it by now," he started. "No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away from you."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and especially you, Hazan ;) I hope you enjoyed your little role in the story. haha ;) **

**Please review. Xoxo**

**Twitter: Calypsazria**


End file.
